


After Salem

by Maswartz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Post Series, fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maswartz/pseuds/Maswartz
Summary: Not really a story. This is my concept for a post series story. Feel free to use any of the characters in this as long as you give me credit for the idea.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 9





	1. After Salem

In the final battle with Salem the heroes combine the power Ruby’s silver eyes with that of all four maidens to purge her of the Grimm essence and manage to get her to admit that she’s moved on from her daughters deaths resulting in her losing her immortality. Aging thousands of years in seconds she was soon dust.

However before her defeat Salem managed to unite the four relics. The Brothers had returned. Displeased by the conflict still existing they were about to judge humanity as irredeemable when the heroes convinced them that humanity was not that far gone.

Listening to their argument the Brothers agreed that humanity was neither worthy of them returning nor did they deserve extermination. Thus they returned to the stars. Before leaving however the God of Darkness left a gift. One in every five hundred babies born after this day would have the gift of magic.

In time the four maidens would create the Seasons Academy to teach these new magic users how to use their gifts. Magic users have weaker semblances so the scales are not too unbalanced. Magic users are given the title of Wizard or Witch and act like Huntsmen, protecting the people of Remnant from the always present danger of the Grimm.

The Huntsmen Academies lowered the age requirements after Salem’s final plan involved destroying many of the minor academies.

In the following years much has changed. One such change is that Menagerie is now an official kingdom.

Technology has advanced at a rapid pace, trains using anti gravity technology connect most cities. As a result trips that would have taken days now take a matter of hours. Due to this more and more cities rise outside the kingdom borders.

The heroes of team RWBY and JNOR and their allies have all begun new lives after the fall of Salem.


	2. Ruby and Oscar

Ruby and Oscar are married with four children. Ruby now runs Petal Storm, a weapon repair and modification store with Nora while Oscar writes books about the past Ozes.

Maria Pine-18

Lyme Pine-16

Sunny (M) and Luna (F) Pine-12 year old twins. They don’t possess magic or have silver eyes but their parents have made it very clear they love them all the same. Especially after they learned about Maria’s insecurities. Sunny and Luna have reached the phase where they want to be individuals instead of just one half of twins. Recently they unlocked their semblances. Sunny can sense aura and Luna can read body language. Based on Apollo and Artemis.


	3. Blake and Yang

Blake and Yang are married with two adopted children. Blake works to help Faunus equality across Remnant while Yang helps design and test new vehicles for the SDC.

Tawny Belladonna-Xiao Long-18

Vivi Belladonna-Xiao Long-17


	4. Weiss and Jaune

Weiss and Jaune are married with three children. Weiss took over SDC and is working to undo the damage done by her father while Jaune teaches combat at a local academy.

Nichole Schnee-19

Maple Schnee- 13- Named in honor of Pyrrha. She inherited her mother’s singing voice and has a huge love of music. In fact she wants to enter the music industry rather than become a Huntress. To her relief her parents told her they’d support whatever decision she made.

William Schnee- 10- A curious young boy with an interest in science. He loves touring the various SDC research labs with his mother. He discovers his semblance allows him to summon defeated Grimm and possess them. This does leave his body vulnerable.


	5. Ren and Nora

Ren and Nora are married with three children. Ren is the mayor of a rebuilt Kuroyuri while Nora runs Petal Storm, a weapon repair and modification store with Ruby.

Lie Balder-17

Lie Nezha-16

Lie Sif-15


	6. Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the bulk of the content is.

**Beacon**

Headmistress- Glynda Goodwitch- The first headmistress of Beacon. Once Beacon was rebuilt the decision to name her headmistress was unanimous. 

History- Dr Bartholomew Oobleck- Still his energetic self always eager to share knowledge with anyone willing to learn.

Grimm Studies- Peter Port- Still bombastic and passing on his wisdom and experience.

Head of Security- Gordon Ryder- Gordon’s semblance allows him to create orbs of aura that act as his eyes and ears. He is capable of creating multiple orbs and has them placed around the boundaries of the campus. However while keeping track of them he often loses track of what’s happening around his own body.

Origin- The Headless Horseman

Combat Instructor- Paulina “Babe” Bunyan- A bull faunus, her semblance allows her to spot the weak point in things or people which allowed her to help her lumberjack father when she was a child.

Origin- Paul Bunyan

Airship Piloting- Skye Gale- When he was younger his hubris caused an airship crash that nearly killed him. After recovering he set forward to teach others to learn from his mistake.

Origin- Icarus.

Wilderness Survival - Forest Mann- The son of explorers who perished during a jungle expedition his semblance and basic wilderness training allowed him to survive. His semblance allows him to copy the traits of nearby animals. After making it back to civilization years later he began teaching others how to survive the wilderness.

Origin- Mowgli/Tarzan

Beacon Teams

Fourth Year

**Team MNTY**

Maria Pine- Growing up Maria couldn’t help but feel like she was in the shadow of heroes and legends and as a result she grew insecure. Her desire to prove herself “worthy” eventually results in her being injured on a training mission. After that she admits her insecurity to her parents and her team who help her grow past it and see her own self worth. Like her father Maria can use magic.

Appearance: 18 years old. 5ft 8in- Brown hair to shoulders Hazel eyes  
Outfit: Light red top with maroon corset. maroon shorts. Light red tights with green vine design, roses on knees. Maroon fingerless gloves up to elbows. Green vine design on gloves. Maroon boots. Half length version of Ruby’s cloak in maroon.  
Emblem: Three roses on a single stem, one white, one red and one maroon  
Emblem Location: Back of cloak  
Aura Color: Maroon  
Semblance: Stat Boost- Allows Maria to boost a single stat (speed, strength, stamina, etc)  
Weapon: Rose’s Thorn- Kusarigama with extending chain. Gun built into the end.   
Partner: Nautica Waves  
Origin: Rose Red

Nautica Waves- The daughter of fishermen she grew up on the water most of her life. Resourceful and daring, she won’t give up until all options have been exhausted.

Appearance: 19 years old. 5ft 6in. Short dark blue hair. Blue eyes. Shark Faunus- Shark gills allowing her to breathe under water.  
Outfit: Teal wetsuit with wave pattern, armor plating on shoulders, elbows, knees, torso. Optional flippers.  
Emblem: A series of waves descending in size  
Emblem Location: Shoulder armor  
Aura Color: Teal  
Semblance: Hydrokinesis- Can control water as long as it’s in liquid form. Can even shape weapons out of it. The more water she controls the more aura it takes.  
Weapon: Ebb and Flow- Twin pistols modified to shoot water. Using her semblance she can boost the power of the water to the point it can cut through metal. Carries a dagger called Shark’s tooth as a back up. After a few missions begins using a harpoon as her main weapon to conserve on water.  
Partner: Maria Pine  
Origin: The Little Mermaid

Theo Schwartz- Due to a less than stellar home situation he attempts to defuse tense situations with humor. He believes in being prepared and carries many tools and items in his hat including a set of throwing knives, tents, medical kits, food and water. Not to mention his team’s ammo.

Appearance: 18 years old. 5ft 9in. Short black hair. Green eyes. Cat Faunus- Cat whiskers.  
Outfit: Black pants. White shirt with black dress coat. Red bow tie. Tall hat with red and white stripes.  
Emblem: A hand reaching into a hat  
Emblem Location: Back of coat  
Aura Color: Ebony  
Semblance: Hat Trick- A pocket dimension inside his hat where he can store and retrieve any inorganic item he wants.  
Weapon: Cat’s Cane- A hook style cane with a built in grappling hook and gun.  
Partner: York Letterson  
Origin: The Cat in the Hat

York Letterson- A firm believer in the phrase “Knowledge is power” York is almost always reading. He is eager to learn and teach as much as he can and often volunteers to tutor other students. When he has free time he can often be found in the library.

Appearance: 18 years old. 5ft 5in. Long green hair reaching down his back. Often in twin ponytails. Green eyes.  
Outfit: Dark green pants. Light green button up top with a pocket on the upper left breast. Dark green armor over the shirt with light green pads on arms and legs. Pair of reading glasses.  
Emblem: A head of lettuce  
Emblem Location: Shirt pocket  
Aura Color: Green  
Semblance: Prehensile Hair- Can control and use his hair as weapons or extra arms. In a pinch can even shoot strands like darts. If the hair is cut it will regrow to normal length within days due to all the aura inside it.  
Weapon: Close Shave- A pair of blades with gun barrels in the tips. Blades can be combined into a scissors form. In scissors mode it can be thrown like a boomerang.  
Partner: Theo Schwartz  
Origin: Rapunzel

 **Team NGHT**  
Nichole Schnee- From a young age her parents made sure she knew that her name made her no more important and no better than anyone else. She is kind and generous and always looking for ways to help others with the Schnee fortune. She’s very aware there’s still plenty of damage to undo from her grandfather. In battle she will often target powerful or unique Grimm to add to her semblance.

Appearance: 19 years old. 5ft 10in. Long light blue hair in double ponytails. Light blue eyes.  
Outfit: Light blue dress with white fur pattern trim. Dress ends little above knees. Blue and white stripped stockings. Light blue boots. White gloves. Armored breastplate, armor on lower arms and shins. All armor is ice themed.  
Emblem: Schnee snowflake with a sword resembling the sword part of Crocea Mors  
Emblem Location: Knee and elbow armor  
Aura Color: Light blue  
Semblance: Grimm Aspects- She summons pieces of Grimm to use herself. She can call on the wings of a Teryx or a Nevermore, the claws of a Sabyr, the armor of an Arms Gigas, punching power of a Beringel. Like normal summons if they receive enough damage they’ll dissipate.  
Weapon: Cyros- Icicle themed javelin that doubles as a rifle. The shield part of Crocea Mors.  
Partner: Guile Widows  
Origin: Christmas Elf

Guile Widows- A cunning strategist who excels at using his enemies own actions against them. He prefers to lure targets into his webs and let them tire themselves out trying to escape.

Appearance: 19 years old. 6ft. Black hair with eight dreadlocks, four on each side. Brown eyes.  
Outfit: Black cargo pants with a mild webbing pattern. Gray shirt with black straps from backpack forming an “X”. Fingerless gloves.  
Emblem: Eight eyes, top pair are farthest apart and bottom pair are closest together.  
Emblem Location: Bandana  
Aura Color: Black  
Semblance: Aura Webs- Webs that can catch, contain, or even act as nets.  
Weapon: Spider’s Bite- Twin curved swords with guns in the hilts.  
Partner: Nichole Schnee  
Origin: Anansi

Hunter Python- Strict and serious he considers being a huntsman too serious to joke about. To his dismay his partner Tawny has made it his mission to get him to laugh at least once a day. Hunter is very reluctant to use his semblance due to its nature. However if lives are at stake he will do so with frightening effect.

Appearance: 18 years old. 5ft 11in. Brown hair. Snake Faunus- Snake eyes, yellow with green pupils.  
Outfit: Green boots with a snake skin pattern. Yellow-green cargo pants. Yellow shirt under a green hoodie. Yellow-Green armor with scale pattern over hoodie.  
Emblem: Stylized snake head  
Emblem Location: Pockets of pants  
Aura Color: Yellow-Green  
Semblance: Hypnoeyes- Can command people to do things. Stronger commands require more aura and concentration and a command too far removed from what the subject would normally do will not be followed. When activated his eyes glow green. Requires full eye contact  
Weapon: Serpent Staff- Staff that can separate into chain linked segments. Can also shoot from the mouth of the serpent.  
Partner: Tawny Belladonna-Xiao Long  
Origin: Kaa

Tawny Belladonna-Xiao Long- Adopted when he was 6 years old. Hyperactive, full of energy, eager to make new friends. Inherited Yang’s love of puns.

Appearance: 18 years old. 6ft 2in Scruffy orange hair, brown eyes. Tiger Faunus- Tiger tail.  
Outfit: Orange sweatpants and orange top with baggy sleeves. Black patches stripe all along outfit. Armor on knees and elbows.  
Emblem: A tiger pouncing  
Emblem Location: Back of shirt  
Aura Color: Orange  
Semblance: Rebounce- Allows him to jump, leap, and bounce incredible heights and land from any height without injury.  
Weapon: Tora Tearors- Clawed gloves with guns built into the hand guards.  
Partner: Hunter Python  
Origin: Tigger

Third Year  
 **Team VLET**  
Vivi Belladonna Xiao-Long- Adopted when she was 5 years old. Very self conscious about her appearance after bullies at the orphanage convinced her that her birth parents abandoned her because she was ugly. Her mothers and brother spent years trying to get her to understand that she is beautiful on the inside and the outside. After being named a team leader she gradually gains self confidence.

Appearance: 17 years old. 5ft 11in. Long dark black hair. Purple eyes.  
Outfit: Long purple robe with a hood she uses to cover herself up. After she gains self confidence she switches to a more streamlined version without a hood.  
Emblem: A pair of wings overlapping each other.  
Emblem Location: Back of robe  
Aura Color: Purple  
Semblance: Energy Ripple- Sends a burst of energy in a direction.  
Weapon: Tempura- Staff with fire dust on one end and ice dust on the other. When used with her semblance she can create waves of flame or frost.  
Partner: Terry Braun  
Origin: The ugly duckling

Lie Balder- Though serious around most people when he’s with family and friends he opens up and loosens up. As a child his parents would call him their little Sunshine.

Appearance: 17 years old. 5ft 9in Dark orange hair with a pink ribbon tied in it. Blue eyes.  
Outfit: Sleeveless green robe with golden sash. Magenta pants. Both have a sun pattern.  
Emblem: A stylized sun  
Emblem Location: Back of robe  
Aura Color: Golden  
Semblance: Light Burst- Absorbs natural light and discharges it. Depending on the amount of light stored it can stun or temporarily blind. Weaker grimm may even be destroyed by a strong enough burst. As he evolves his semblance he can direct the burst instead of releasing it in all directions. Even storing it in the form of light armor.  
Weapon: Stormbringer and Stormbreaker- Twin hook swords with guns built in.  
Partner: Alison Eirian  
Origin: Balder

Alison Eirian- An optimist often lost in a daydream, her mind wanders easily. She enjoys seeing the bright side of even the darkest situation. However she does take her duties as a Huntress seriously. Tries to get Terry to smile more.

Appearance: 18 years old. 5ft 10in Blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes.  
Outfit: Long cobalt dress with silver armor plating on the front. White stockings with blue shoes. Silver gloves.  
Emblem: A mirror  
Emblem Location: Back of gloves  
Aura Color: Cobalt  
Semblance: Reflection- Allows her to enter any reflective surface. Inside the reflection is totally silent. She can travel to other reflections as long as there’s no obstacles in the way.  
Weapon: Full Deck- sword that appears to be made of a deck of cards, shifts into gun mode. Also carries reflective cards to use as emergency reflections.  
Partner: Lie Balder  
Origin: Alice in Wonderland

Terry Braun- Growing up on the streets led him to adopt a tough cynical persona. His new friends convince him that there’s more than one kind of strength. Very protective of those younger than him. Tries to get Alison to be more realistic.

Appearance: 17 years old. 5ft 11 in.Scruffy brown hair. Brown eyes.  
Outfit: Brown boots, brown shorts. Brown t-shirt with torn vest.  
Emblem: A howling wolf  
Emblem Location: Back of vest  
Aura Color: Brown  
Semblance: Howling Wind- Can create powerful wind with his breath.  
Weapon: Howling Hatchets- Twin axes with guns built into the handles. Can combine to form a shotgun.  
Partner: Vivi Belladonna-Xiao Long  
Origin: The Big Bad Wolf

Second Year

 **Team JNGL**  
Jim Peaches- Analytical and strategic he is highly skilled at coming up with plans that utilize the strengths of his teams. He has a fondness for insects and is known to talk to them when he thinks he’s alone.

Appearance: 16 years old 5ft 5in. Short brown hair, pink eyes.  
Outfit: Tan pants with peach shirt. Tan shoes. Peach longcoat. Pink tie with insect designs (grasshopper, centipede, ladybug, spider, earthworm, glowworm)  
Emblem: A peach with a bite taken out of it  
Emblem Location: Belt buckle  
Aura Color: Peach  
Semblance: Peach Protection- Creates forcefields over himself. Can extend to include other people. With practice he learns to create smaller ones to throw as projectiles.  
Weapon: Peach Pit- Mace with detachable head. Gravity dust built in allows him to launch and recall the head.  
Partner: Lie Nezha  
Origin: James and the Giant Peach

Lie Nezha- Eager and impatient he’s often the first to race into a battle. He enjoys moving fast and hitting hard. As a child his parents would call him their Moonbeam.

Appearance: 16 years old. 5ft 6in. Short black hair. Pink eyes.  
Outfit: Amber sleeveless vest and dark orange cargo shorts. Armor plated elbow and knee pads. Orange goggles  
Emblem: A burning wheel  
Emblem Location: Knee pads  
Aura Color: Amber  
Semblance: Speed Rails- He creates rails of aura in the air to run on boosting his speed as he pleases. Only Nezha can interact with the rails, all others will simply pass through them.  
Weapon: Stormlillies- Twin chakram that turn into shurikens.  
Partner: Jim Peaches  
Origin: Nezha

J.J Grayson- He is used to people mocking or underestimating him due to his weight and bulk. However he isn’t bothered by it because he knows it’s mostly muscle instead of fat. His teammates all find him awesome. He’s the powerhouse of his team and will put himself between them and danger if it keeps them safe. Likes to call Lyme “Sprout”

Appearance: 16 years old. 6ft. Bulky build. Mostly muscle instead of fat. Short gray hair. Elephant Faunus- Elephant Ears.  
Outfit: Necklace with a black feather on it. Gray boots. Gray baggy shorts. Gray sweatshirt.  
Emblem: Elephant head  
Emblem Location: Front of sweatshirt  
Aura Color: Gray  
Semblance: Flight- Can fly as high or as fast as he wishes.  
Weapon: Stampede- Spear that turns into rifle, spear tip splits to reveal barrel.  
Partner: Lyme Pine  
Origin: Dumbo

Lyme Pine- Calm and caring he enjoys nature in all its forms. A love of plants lead him to study botany, he can even use plants and herbs to create medicine in a pinch. He acts as his team’s medic. Likes to call J.J “Big Guy”

Appearance: 16 years old - 5ft 3in. Short blackish hair, silver eyes. Slight tan from extended time outdoors.  
Outfit: Green overalls over a light green top. Brown gloves with floral pattern. Dark green boots.  
Emblem: A pinecone wrapped in vines  
Emblem Location: Front of overalls  
Aura Color: Lime Green  
Semblance: Aura Vines- Can create vines made out of his aura. These can be used for extending his reach or in combat. As his semblance grows he can add thorns to the vines.  
Weapon: Harvester- Pitchfork with guns built into the points. After running out of ammo during a training mission he has Harvester upgraded to a rail gun with two settings, small beam (the two middle prongs charge it) and large beam (all four prongs charge it)  
Partner: J.J Grayson  
Origin: Jack and the beanstalk

First Year  
 **Team SNST**  
Shiro Shishi- When Shiro was a child his uncle a crime boss named Kuro Shishi decided to cut loose ends. After personally stabbing Shiro’s father Kin Shishi in the back he sent a trio of assassins after Shiro, leaving the boy for dead. Fortunately a pair of drifters rescued the boy and helped him recover. The pair were retired huntsmen and they trained him until he was accepted to Beacon.

Patterning himself after ancient warriors he read about as a boy Shiro is honorable, courageous, and a great leader in battle. He does however have a bad habit of starting inspirational speeches when they aren’t required.

Appearance: 15 years old. 5ft 2in. White hair and golden eyes. Lion Faunus. Lion’s mane.  
Outfit: White samurai armor with golden accents. Armor has a lion theme.  
Emblem: A roaring lion head  
Emblem Location: Center of chest armor  
Aura Color: White  
Semblance: Power Roar- Creates an omnidirectional shockwave.  
Weapon: Lion’s Pride- A katana with a lion’s head on the hilt. Can shoot from the lion’s head.  
Partner: Lie Sif  
Origin: Kimba The White Lion/The Lion King

Noah Rhythm- Growing up in a family of traveling musicians taught him two things, one was the importance of music, the second was how to ward off the creatures of Grimm. After arriving in a village for a show only to discover the villagers slaughtered by the Grimm he swore on the spot to become a huntsman.

Appearance: 15 years old. 5ft 3in. Light purple hair and eyes.  
Outfit: Dark purple shoes. Light purple tunic. Purple cape. Light purple alpine hat with dark purple feather.  
Emblem: Flute surrounded by music notes  
Emblem Location: Back of cape.  
Aura Color: Light purple  
Semblance: Animal Melody- Can use music to communicate and command animals. No effect on faunus. His flute isn’t required to use his semblance but it amplifies it. Uses it to ask animals for intel when arriving in new places or to get a bird or squirrel to give Tomi a ride.  
Weapon: Pay the Piper- His flute shoots blasts of sound like Flynt’s trumpet  
Partner: Tomi Tumbleweed  
Origin: The Pied Piper

Lie Sif- Curious and always eager to learn new things once she gains an interest in a subject she won’t stop until she knows everything about it. As a child her parents would call her their Shining Star.

Appearance: 15 years old 5ft. Long light orange hair in ponytail to her left side. Blue eyes.  
Outfit: Dark pink dress with dark green accents. Armor on legs and along left arm and shoulder. Green quiver on back.  
Emblem: A green lily within a pink circle  
Emblem Location: Shoulder armor  
Aura Color: Magenta  
Semblance: Alliance- the more friends and allies fighting by her side the stronger her aura. She channels the extra aura into her arrows  
Weapon: Stormpiercer- A bow and arrow. The bow splits into twin daggers based on her grandfathers and her arrowheads are infused with dust.  
Partner: Shiro Shishi  
Origin: Sif

Tomi Tumbleweed- The child of tailors they grew up helping their parents with the sewing. They love to keep up with latest fashions even if they know they could never afford any of them. Despite some initial confusion their team fully accepted the fact they’re non-binary.

Appearance: 15 years old. 4ft 11in. Short blonde hair. Yellow eyes.  
Outfit: Tan shoes with yellow socks. Yellow shorts. Tan shirt with yellow suspenders.  
Emblem: A needle and thread  
Emblem Location: Buttons of suspenders  
Aura Color: Tan  
Semblance: Shrinking- They can shrink to a minimum of one inch high. Their strength remains the same as when they are full sized.  
Weapon: Needle point. A rapier that can shoot from the point.  
Partner: Noah Rhythm  
Origin: Tom Thumb/Thumbelina

Other Beacon teams: LAVA, TIDE, CLWD


	7. Haven

**Haven**

Headmaster- Ghira Belladonna, took over informally after the battle of Haven and made official around a year later.

Combat instructor- Lewis Clementine- Lewis’s semblance, Be like you, allows him to copy another semblance for a maximum of one hour. He was one of the first students of Haven after the battle of Haven, as an Orangutan faunus he has Orangutan arms. His weapon, Jungle Justice is a shotgun with a bayonet blade between the barrels.

Origin- King Louie

Nature Studies- Buck Woods

Origin- Bambi

 **Team DMND** (diamond)  
Dawn Diamond- Believing that sugar coating things doesn’t actually help Dawn tends to be blunt and cutting though she sincerely means well. She refuses to give her team a command she wouldn’t follow herself.

Appearance: 19 years old. 5ft 6in. Medium length aqua colored hair. Dark blue eyes  
Outfit: Dark blue boots, light blue pants. Light blue see through top with dark blue tank top underneath. Dark blue gloves  
Emblem: A diamond  
Emblem Location: Pants pockets  
Aura Color: Diamond  
Semblance: Lullaby- When active creates a field around her that makes people drowsy. Direct contact induces sleep instantly.  
Weapon: Beauty Sleep- Chain with a dart on the end shaped like a diamond- Can be charged by dust, fire engulfs it in flame etc  
Partner: Dinah Crystal  
Origin: Sleeping Beauty

Zoe Midas- A party girl who enjoys a good time. Knowing that her teammates despise being in the spotlight she delights in drawing all the attention to herself.

Appearance: 19 years old. 5ft 8in. Blonde hair to shoulders. Yellow eyes  
Outfit: Gold knee high boots, gold shorts. Gold sleeveless top, gold elbow length gloves  
Emblem: A golden hand  
Emblem Location: Back of gloves  
Aura Color: Gold  
Semblance: Midas Touch- Turns her body into gold. Maintains strength, speed, agility.  
Weapon: Golden Tonfa- Twin Tonfa with a blade in one end and a gun in the other.  
Partner: Natalie Jade  
Origin: King Midas’s daughter

Natalie Jade- One of, if not the smartest student at Haven she comes up with many of her team’s strategies. After meeting Team MNTY on a mission she grows close with York.

Appearance: 18 years old. 5ft 5in. Short dark green hair. Green eyes with jade colored glasses.  
Outfit: Jade boots, jade colored sundress with light green leggings.  
Emblem: A group of peas  
Emblem Location: Boots  
Aura Color: Jade  
Semblance: Tracking- Small pea sized aura spheres she can place on a person or object and track them.  
Weapon: Peashooters- Twin pistols- Default, rapid fire, charge, bouncing shots  
Partner: Zoe Midas  
Origin: Princess and the Pea

Dinah Crystal- Shy but skilled she prefers to let others hog the spotlight. She works best when she feels like nobody is watching or judging her. Her teammates try to help her overcome this.

Appearance: 18 years old. 5ft 6in. Long cyan hair light blue eyes. Swan Faunus- Swan wings, allow short distance flight.  
Outfit: Crystal colored ice skates (blades retracts) with light blue leggings. Crystal minidress with matching gloves  
Emblem: A stylized swan  
Emblem Location: Front of minidress  
Aura Color: Crystal  
Semblance: Ice Rink- Creates a coating of “ice” for her to skate on.  
Weapon: Swan’s Grace- A naginata with a gun built in along the back of the blade.  
Partner: Dawn Diamond  
Origin: Swan Lake

Other Haven teams: SLME, FLRE, CAVE


	8. Atlas

**Atlas**

Headmistress- Robyn Hill, after the fall of Ironwood Robyn was placed in charge of Atlas Academy allowing her to lead a new generation away from the military and teach them how to act like proper Huntsmen.

Combat instructor- Shelly Verde- Back in her academy days Shelly was partners with Harriet Bree and watched in horror as her friend became the terrorist known as the Snow Hare. Her semblance allows her to create a field that slows down those within it. She uses twin hard light shields as weapons.

Origin- The Tortoise

Aquatic combat- Myrtle Hopper

Origin- The Frog Prince

 **Team MRBL** (marble)  
Megara Bronzen- Highly competitive and eager to prove her strength, her teammates will often have to intervene on her behalf. She believes that the strong have a moral duty to protect the weak.

Appearance: 19 years old. 6ft. Short brown hair and brown eyes.  
Outfit: Bronze sandals with bronze shin armor. Bronze chest armor with bronze armor plates on forearms. Golden lion paw design on shoulder armor. Helmet resembles a roaring gold lion with her face in the mouth. Gold colored cape with fur texture.  
Emblem: Two fists punching each other  
Emblem Location: Inside of cape  
Aura Color: Bronze  
Semblance: Titanic Strength- Super Strength  
Weapon: Titanic Gloves- Twin gloves, when activated they project hard light images of larger fists. Blasters built into the palms  
Partner: Bea Steel  
Origin: Heracles

Richmond Clay- He has a strategic mind and tends to observe his enemies before engaging them. He plans every move in a battle and is often frustrated by his teammates more headstrong approach.

Appearance: 19 years old. 5ft 10in. Brownish red hair and brown eyes.  
Outfit: Clay colored tunic with brown boots and gloves. Armor on forearms and legs. Brown shawl over left shoulder.  
Emblem: A shield  
Emblem Location: Shawl  
Aura Color: Clay  
Semblance: Master of all- Masters any combat style he witnesses.  
Weapon: Ancient Shield- Arm mounted shield with gun built in. Shield has a hidden dagger for close range combat.  
Partner: Elric Limestone  
Origin: Gilgamesh

Bea Steel- Always eager for a fight she’s often the first one into the fray. She is skeptical of the motivation of others after being used by a bandit she thought was a friend.

Appearance: 19 years old. 5ft 9in. Short black hair with hazel eyes. Scar along right cheek.  
Outfit: Gray boots with silver shorts. Silver top with chest armor. Chainmail armor on legs and arms  
Emblem: Her swords crossing blades  
Emblem Location: Middle of chest armor  
Aura Color: Steel  
Semblance: Aura Sword- Charges her swords with aura launching it as beams or as slashing waves  
Weapon: Monster’s Bane- Retractable swords on the back of her arms with guns in the tips  
Partner: Megara Bronzen  
Origin: Beowulf

Elric Limestone- As a result of his semblance he tends to push himself beyond his limits. His teammates scold him for putting himself in such danger as well as for taking unnecessary risks.

Appearance: 19 years old. 6ft 2in. Light blonde hair with red eyes.  
Outfit: White boots, red chain design wraps around white pants. White shirt with red crack pattern. Arm guards.  
Emblem: His sword surrounded by flame  
Emblem Location: Arm guards  
Aura Color: Limestone  
Semblance: Reforged- When his aura shatters it returns stronger for a few minutes before breaking again. Can be reforged multiple times in a row but this taxes his body greatly.  
Weapon: Fafnir’s Fang- Longsword with fire dust built in.  
Partner: Richmond Clay  
Origin: Sigurd/Siegfried

Other Atlas teams: GEAR, LAZR, BOLT


	9. Shade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written before Before the Dawn came out, otherwise Rumpole would have been the headmistress

**Shade**

Headmaster- Otto Dune, A dog faunus, friend and ally of Professor Theodore, he took over after Theodore retired.

Combat instructor- Henry Ferro- He believes that many are too reliant on their semblances and instructs his students to treat their semblance as a last resort instead of a crutch. His own semblance allows him to turn off other semblances temporarily. He is armed with a mighty steam powered hammer.

Origin- John Henry

Animal studies- Rosemary Shepard

Origin- Mary had a little lamp

 **Team OSIS** (oasis)  
Oliver Richards- An introvert who believes in preparing for the worst case scenario. At first he would allow his fears to get the better of him but with the help of his team he’s more calm and collected.

Appearance: 18 years old. 5ft 7in. Olive green hair with green eyes. Rooster Faunus- Rooster crest, when his semblance detects danger the crest stands up.  
Outfit: Olive green boots and shorts. Open green vest with feather like tassels hanging from the back  
Emblem: A rooster head  
Emblem Location: Back of vest  
Aura Color: Green  
Semblance: Danger Sense- Always active, sometimes overreacts to mild danger.  
Weapon: Daybreak and Dawn- Twin war fans. When folded act as guns.  
Partner: Selena Grey  
Origin: Chicken Little

Selena Grey- An extrovert always open to trying new things and exploring new places. She tends to make a new friend everywhere she goes. Anyone who wrongs one of her friends has wronged her.

Appearance: 18 years old 5ft 11in. Brown hair with hazel eyes. Cow Faunus- Cow horns  
Outfit: Brown leather boots, cow skin pattern pants. Brown leather jacket over a cow skin pattern shirt.  
Emblem: A cow bell  
Emblem Location: Badge on jacket  
Aura Color: Gray  
Semblance: Gravitas- Controls gravity. Can increase or decrease gravity in a localized area.  
Weapon: Steer Striker- Two pronged pitchfork with gun in the head between the prongs  
Partner: Oliver Richards  
Origin: The Cow Jumped over the Moon

Izumi Tentomushi- A technical expert she’s always tinkering and inventing new gadgets. To her dismay she often doesn’t have access to the best tools. She created her weapon, the B.U.G as a child.

Appearance: 18 years old 5ft 4in. Dark red hair to shoulders, maroon eyes. Ladybug Faunus- Ladybug antenna  
Outfit: Black crop top with red dots. Unbuttoned red vest over it. Black shorts with red dots. Red goggles with bug eye design. Backpack containing B.U.G  
Emblem: A stylized ladybug  
Emblem Location: Back of vest  
Aura Color: Dark red  
Semblance: Bug Burn- Creates ladybugs out of her aura, upon contact they burst into flame.  
Weapon: B.U.G- Battle Utility Gear. Ladybug styled drone with camera and laser. Goggle interface.  
Partner: Trey Silva  
Origin: Ladybug Ladybug Fly Away Home

Trey Silva- Despite being born blind they would receive optical implants that would allow him to see. The implants enhance his vision beyond what his natural vision would have been. Though he will sometimes turn them off to prevent overstimulation.

Appearance: 18 years old 5ft 8in. Short white hair with white eyes. Optical implants are size of reading glasses, when turned on the lens is white. Mouse Faunus- Mouse tail  
Outfit: White boots. white shorts with white shirt. White poncho covering his head.  
Emblem: A mouse with a double shadow making three  
Emblem Location: Shirt  
Aura Color: White  
Semblance: Triple Trouble- Creates two copies of himself capable of acting independently of himself  
Weapon: Triple Threat- Sword that splits into three segments. First third turns into a dagger, second remains a sword, third turns into a gun.  
Partner: Izumi Tentomushi  
Origin: Three Blind Mice

Other Shade teams: BRIK ,STRM, PTAL


	10. Seasons

**Seasons**

The current Maidens

Spring- Raven Branwen- After the battle of Haven Raven lost everything, her tribe lost all respect for her, Taiyang rejected her, she had nowhere to go. Eventually she decided she needed to redeem herself and began spying on Salem’s forces delivering vital intel to the heroes.

Summer- July Storms- When the heroes arrived in Vacuo they befriended sisters June and July Storms. They soon discovered that June was the Summer Maiden. During a battle with Cinder June stayed behind to buy the others time to escape. Once they were safe she called down a bolt of lightning to kill her before the powers could be stolen. Her sister was the last one in her thoughts so July gained the powers and has been the Summer Maiden ever since.

Autumn- Emerald Sustrai- In a fit of rage Cinder revealed that she never truly cared for Emerald as anything more than a pawn. Broken Emerald fled Salem’s fortress with Mercury. They joined the heroes to save their own lives from Salem and Cinder’s wrath. During a battle Emerald used her semblance to distract Cinder long enough for Ruby and Jaune to kill her. Her last thoughts were of Emerald so the power of Autumn went to her.

Winter- Penny Polendina- After the fall of Ironwood many Atlesian soldiers who were loyal to him and the ideal that “Atlas Will Prevail” deserted and formed an underground cell known as the Frozen Soldiers. Lead by Harriet now known as Snow Hare (the only Ace-Op who refused to surrender) they will stop at nothing to bring down the other Kingdoms. Penny has devoted much time and effort into stopping their plans.

Mortimer Mono- Mortimer was the first child publicly known to have magic after the God of Darkness returned it to the world. As such he became a celebrity and the first student of the Maidens. He’s since become a student teacher and often joins teams in the field.

Appearance: 21 years old 6ft 2in. Short black hair, blue eyes.  
Outfit: Yellow boots, long red pants. White shirt with black jacket over it. White gloves.  
Emblem: Three interlocked circles in an upside down triangle  
Emblem Location: Back of gloves  
Aura Color: Monochrome  
Semblance: Imaginary Arsenal- Can call forth a copy of any weapon that has ever existed on Remnant, however he does not gain knowledge of how to use the weapon. As a result he tends to only call forth simple straight forward weapons. The copies are monochrome in color  
Weapon: No personal weapon.  
Origin: Mickey Mouse

Support spells- Belle Leaf

Origin- Tinkerbell

 **Team ECPS** (eclipse)  
Ember Drake- A pragmatic battler, prone to bending the rules to the breaking point. As far as she’s concerned when it comes to battle anything that keeps you alive is allowed.

Appearance: 18 years old 5ft 10in. Bright red hair with orange spikes in a flame pattern. Bright red eyes.  
Outfit: Dark red boots, light red leggings with flame pattern, dark red shorts. Light red mesh top with flame pattern over a dark red tube top. Split cape along back, dark red on outside, light red on inside with flame pattern.  
Emblem: A dragon shooting flame  
Emblem Location: Back of cape  
Aura Color: Red  
Semblance: Breath of the dragon- Fire breath  
Weapon: Dragon’s Staff- A bo staff with dragons carved on it with fire dust. Each end can shoot flame. Splits into twin clubs. When the clubs are focused on a single point they charge a fire ball  
Partner: Mike Canary  
Origin: Dragons

Mike Canary- Though he lacks in physical strength he is a skilled archer and has incredible accuracy. He prefers to fight foes from a distance rather than up close.

Appearance: 18 years old 5ft 9in. Blonde hair and yellow eyes.  
Outfit: Yellow sandals, yellow toga. Yellow handband  
Emblem: A stylized canary  
Emblem Location: Button on toga  
Aura Color: Yellow  
Semblance: Siren’s Song- Different volume has different effects. A quieter song will boost the aura of those who can hear it. A louder song results in a sonic scream.  
Weapon: Final Reprise- A lyre that turns into a bow and arrow  
Partner: Ember Drake  
Origin: Siren

Pearl Unos- Kind and caring she loathes hurting other people though she will make an exception if others are in danger. She will sometimes over extend her semblance trying to help as many people as she can.

Appearance: 19 years old 5ft 7in. Pink hair in ponytail, pink eyes.  
Outfit: Pink boots, white skirt down to knees with pink leggings. Pink top with white sleeves.  
Emblem: A unicorn  
Emblem Location: Skirt  
Aura Color: White  
Semblance: Purification- Purifies and heals others  
Weapon: Horn of light- A dagger that extends into a spear with a hard light tip. The tip can be shot off and either reattached or replaced.  
Partner: Sora Tori  
Origin: Unicorn

Sora Tori- Proud, boastful and arrogant he tends to rub people the wrong way when they meet him. However to those he considers his friends he is loyal to the bitter end.

Appearance: 18 years old 5ft 5in (5ft 10 in with the shoes) short blue hair with blue eyes.  
Outfit: Brown platform shoes, blue kimono with armor plating on legs and chest. Arm guards. Bird mask.  
Emblem: A whirlwind  
Emblem Location: Arm guards and leg armor  
Aura Color: Blue  
Semblance: Whirlwind Slash- Covers his sword in a whirlwind  
Weapon: Kaze Katana  
Partner: Pearl Unos  
Origin: Tengu

Other Seasons teams: GLTR, EBNY, STAR


	11. Other teams

**Team ARMR**  
Team ARMR is among the best Huntsmen teams in all of Remnant. Lead by Adrian Cotta-Arc their biggest claim to fame was protecting a village from a stampede of Goliaths. Team ARMR is a team many students at the academies wish to be like one day. Off the battle field the team enjoys a mutual romantic relationship with each other.

Adrian Cotta-Arc- The leader of Team ARMR Adrian gained the nickname “The Golden Knight” from his semblance’s appearance. He forged his twin swords himself seeking to follow his uncle’s example.

Appearance: 23 years old, 6ft 2in. Short black hair, brown eyes.  
Outfit: Tan cargo pants with silver shirt. Gold and silver armor along legs, chest and arms.  
Emblem: Two swords crossed over a shield  
Emblem Location: Center of armor  
Aura Color: Gold  
Semblance: Aura Armor- Turns his aura into solid golden armor  
Weapon: Wave Cutter and Stone Splitter- Twin blades with a gun in the tip. The blades can combine to form the King’s Blade. King’s Blade can be a great sword or a double bladed sword.  
Partner: Gwendy Roots  
Origin: King Arthur

Gwendy Roots- A free spirited squirrel faunus who is at home in the treetops. Gwendy loves nature and is often bothered by how much progress tends to invade it.

Appearance: 24 years old, 6ft. Long brown hair in braids. Hazel eyes. Squirrel tail.  
Outfit: Brown cargo shorts with brown crop top and green vest.  
Emblem: Acorn  
Emblem Location: Back of vest  
Aura Color: Brown  
Semblance: Green Thumb- Controls plants and can use her aura to boost their growth.  
Weapon: Ivy’s Vine- Whip sword  
Partner: Adrian Cotta-Arc  
Origin: Queen Guinevere/Hazel the squirrel

Meryl Sparx- Eccentric and friendly, Meryl is one of the rare few who were already born when the God Of Darkness returned magic to Remnant gaining the power in the process.

Appearance: 23 years old. 5ft 8in. Purple hair in a pixie cut, yellow eyes.  
Outfit: Purple sleeveless sundress with striped purple stockings. Long purple gloves with star pattern.  
Emblem: Shooting star  
Emblem Location: Stockings  
Aura Color: Purple  
Semblance: Astral projection- She can project her spirit outside of her body, however it is immaterial and cannot cross a certain distance from her body.  
Weapon: Shooting Star- A scepter she uses to focus her magic  
Partner: Lance Riverson  
Origin: Merlin

Lance Riverson- Lance was jealous of Adrian at first due to him being named leader and receiving the credit for victories. In time however he grew to respect Adrian for his strategy and strength. Eventually he confessed how he felt and the team entered their mutual relationship.

Appearance: 24 years old. 6ft 5in. Long blue hair to shoulders. Blue eyes.  
Outfit: Cobalt pants with chainmail sections over it. Cobalt short sleeve shirt with chainmail over it and chainmail sleeves. Cobalt gloves  
Emblem: A flowing river  
Emblem Location: Back of gloves  
Aura Color: Cobalt  
Semblance: Aura Charge- Channels his aura into any object he is in physical contact with boosting its power.  
Weapon: Lanceshot- A lance with a shotgun barrel within the tip.  
Partner: Meryl Sparx  
Origin: Lancelot

**Team MNMT**

A team of Huntsmen permanently stationed in Mountain Glenn to defend those excavating/rebuilding it.

Montgomery Sarsen- An older huntsman from Atlas who picked this job as a sort of working retirement. To his dismay it’s more work than retirement.

Appearance: 40 years old 6ft 2in. Short gray hair. Brown eyes  
Outfit: Light gray vest with dark gray top underneath. Gray cargo shorts with brown boots.  
Emblem: Stacked stones  
Emblem Location: Back of vest  
Aura Color: Gray  
Semblance: Stone Avatar- Channels power through stone to create hands and arms, at strongest can create stone avatars to fight alongside him.  
Weapon: Drill Dagger- Drill like sword that rotates. Two dust cartridges can be inserted at once for a spiral effect.  
Origin: Stonehenge

Nubia Sandstone- A young huntress from Vacuo who grew up exploring ruins and imagining what the people who lived there were like. She enjoys helping the excavating process.

Appearance: 24 years old 5ft 6in. Brown hair in braids. Brown eyes.  
Outfit: Yellow Crop Top with Yellow shorts. White body wraps cover most of her torso and parts of her arms and legs.  
Emblem: A symbol resembling the Eye of Horus  
Emblem Location: Both legs of her shorts  
Aura Color: Sandy Yellow  
Semblance: Sandstorm- Allows her to control sand, she cannot create sand so she carries jars of it.  
Weapon: Shifting Sands- A staff that doubles as whip. Has a gun built into the tip.  
Origin: Pyramids

Frida Mint- A huntress from Vale with a background in engineering. She volunteered for this assignment to help rebuild the city better and safer than before.  
Appearance: 27 years old 5ft 4in. Light green hair in ponytail, dark green eyes.  
Outfit: Spiked tiara. Green sandals, light green dress with dark green cloak over it.  
Emblem: A burning torch  
Emblem Location: Back of cloak  
Aura Color: Mint green  
Semblance: Pyro- Can control and manipulate flames but cannot produce them  
Weapon: Scorch Torch- A torch infused with fire dust that converts into a gun that shoots fire dust bullets.  
Origin: Statue of Liberty

Ta-Kai Zongse- A huntsman from Mistral who is the descendant of some of the lucky few who managed to escape from the doomed city in its final days. He volunteered for the assignment in hopes of finding closure for the family left behind.

Appearance: 19 years old 5ft 5in. Light brown short hair, brown eyes  
Outfit: Brown boots with dark brown shorts. Button up light brown top.  
Emblem: Wall  
Emblem Location: Back of shirt  
Aura Color: Light brown  
Semblance: Barrier Wall- Creates walls of aura.  
Weapon: Modular Staff- one end gun other end can form hard light weapons, blade, ax, claw, etc  
Origin: Great Wall of China


End file.
